1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to vehicle operation signaling apparatus and methods. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for signaling and conveying certain predefined information between operators of two or more trail vehicles such as snowmobiles. Most particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for signaling and conveying information from the operator of a trail vehicle traveling in a first direction on a trail or route to the operator or operators of one or more oncoming trail vehicles traveling in a second, opposite direction on the trail or route, the information pertaining to traffic, environmental or other predefined trail conditions.
2. Background Information
The figures illustrate the apparatus and method of the present invention used in conjunction with snowmobiles. However, the present invention can be used with all types of trail vehicles. Therefore, for the purposes of this specification and the claims, the term "trail vehicle" incorporates all transportation means on a recreational trail, including but not limited to snowmobiles, all-terrain vehicles, cyclists, skaters, and skiers. Additionally, reasonable analogies can be extended from the descriptions associated with the term "snowmobile" to other types of trail vehicles.
The general use of recreational trails is currently popular and is growing in popularity both in the United States of America and internationally. In particular, the number of snowmobiles and riders has increased significantly over the past few years. Snowmobile riders often take extended trips on groomed trails and often travel in groups for both safety and social reasons. An affect of the increase in popularity of snowmobile riding is that snowmobile trails have become crowded with more and larger groups comprising both experienced and inexperienced riders. Well-groomed, scenic, and therefore popular trails are often rather narrow due to land ownership constraints, the topography of the land, and aesthetic considerations. These crowded, narrow, winding trail corridors within a forested area increase the hazard level for riders because the limited line of sight reduces the amount of time to react to hazards and reduces the amount of room to maneuver around hazards. A hazard of a particular concern is groups of snowmobiles passing in opposite directions, especially during extended rides when the riders are more subject to physical and mental fatigue.
The state of the art in snowmobile trail riding includes a loosely followed method or convention for signaling group size information from the operator of a snowmobile traveling in a first direction on a designated, confined snowmobile trail to the operator or operators of one or more oncoming snowmobiles traveling in a second, opposite direction on the trail. According to the current convention practiced by some typically more experienced riders, riders traveling in the first direction and riders traveling in the second direction signal the number of snowmobiles traveling behind them within their group by raising that number of fingers on one hand. The last rider in a group signals his or her status as the last rider by raising a closed fist.
This convention, as well as other signaling or warning methods used on recreational trails, are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. These limitations and shortcomings include the following:
(1) There is a lack of a standardized, common signaling apparatus for conveying group information or other pertinent traffic or safety information. PA0 (2) Manual signaling does not have a universally understood and practiced signaling convention. Rather, these hand gestures are frequently confused with a greeting hand wave. PA0 (3) Manual signaling, when understood and practiced, is dependent upon the mental diligence of the individual and is therefore subject to lapses and failures when the trail user becomes physically or mentally fatigued. PA0 (4) Manual signaling is difficult to view and process in inclement weather, at higher speeds, and in low light or nighttime conditions. PA0 (5) The manual signaling of a group number with a gloved, and particularly a mittened, hand is difficult to view and will often become an ambiguous hand gesture that conveys little or no information. PA0 (6) Manual signaling of group size is limited by the number of fingers on one hand. PA0 (7) Manual signaling may require the removal of one hand from the handle bars or steering system of the trail vehicle at a particularly hazardous time when trail vehicles are approaching and control is paramount. PA0 (1) A standardized, common apparatus for signaling. PA0 (2) An intuitive signaling method analogous to automobile traffic signals which could develop into a universal signaling convention used and recognized by most trail users. PA0 (3) A signal that is easily recognized and easily set or reset while traveling on the trail. The signal is less subject to lapses and failures of fatigued trail users. PA0 (4) A light or illumination-based signal that is viewable in inclement weather, at greater distances and speeds, and in low light or nighttime conditions. PA0 (5) A clear, definite, and unambiguous signal. PA0 (6) A signal regarding group configuration that is not limited by the number of fingers on one hand. PA0 (7) A signal that can be actuated while maintaining complete control of the steering system of the trail vehicle. In the case of a snowmobile or a bicycle for example, a hand does not have to be removed from the handle bars to actuate the signal.
The present invention provides a signaling apparatus and method which are believed to overcome at least some of the limitations and shortcomings of the known art to increase trail safety by providing: